Hwajae Mul
This page is part of Geumsog. A short introduction Hwajae Mul (instert place and year of birth here) is the current appointed leader of Geumsog. She is a young prodigy (22 years old) of the art of blacksmithing with several quirks. Not only is she highly eccentric but she is, most famously, an alchoholic. Hwajae has a genetic mutation that allows her to process alcohol far more efficiently than any normal person (of any species) and is thus able to stay coherent. Knowing that withdrawal is both painful and deadly for her she has her assistants keep her on a controlled supply to prevent the symptoms. Her forging techniques are second to none in all of Geumsog, consisting of combining the concepts of multi-core Viking swords and Japanese swords. Upon becoming the ruler she began to replace water in her forge with alcohol. While it doesn’t add anything to the metal she likes to do so anyway (but will do so without if she must). While an eccentric alcoholic, Hwajae still has many of the qualities of a good ruler, she can show surprising levels of patience, she’s very charismatic (more so after a few drinks go around) and incredibly cunning among other traits. Not only is she in charge of diplomacy, she’s also heavily involved in the military being a Commander in Chief and isn’t afraid to fight herself. She favors heavy armor piercing weapons with a fighting style based around lever mechanics to create a controlled swing as almost any range. History Early Years Hwajae Mul was born to a middle class family of steel merchants, always fascinated about what the wares her family sells turn into she began studying blacksmithing at the tender age of six. At age nine she impressed renown blacksmith Dangye Hana enough to become her student. Upon celebration of making her first sword at age eleven Hwajae was rewarded with her first taste of alcohol (a taste she would make sure would grace her tongue again and again). Military Service Despite teaching Hwajae all that he/she knew, Dangye still felt like Hwajae’s full potential wasn’t reached so he/she convinced her to join the military thinking that understanding how a weapon works would improve her techniques. Dangye thought right. Soon Hwajae became one of the best soldiers in the military, used to heavy activity by starting blacksmithing early and practically numb to pain from her constants secret alcohol binges. Upon using the weapons she made Hwajae noticed every flaw in her teacher’s technique and began solving them, growing to be an even better blacksmith than her teacher. Rising to Leadership Upon beating her former teacher in the annual blacksmithing competition at age 17 she captured the interest of the oligarchy. Due to the advanced age of the current ruler it was time for a new candidate to take the helm. Already having the advantage of military knowledge and business from her earlier exploits of buying, making and selling tools she was perfect, if it wasn’t for her alcohol dependence. Not willing to give up the heavenly taste of the mild poison, Hwajae planned ahead to ensure she wouldn’t have any restrictions to it. After a few drinks she was able to get a written document signed stating that she would have constant access to alcohol. Category:Geumsog Category:Politicians Category:WIP Category:Notable Naktians Category:Psurgan Category:Hwajae Mul